1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a heat exchanger assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchanger assemblies are employed as condensers and evaporators for use in air conditioning systems, radiators, heater cores, etc. One type of heat exchanger construction comprises a number of tubes extending in spaced and parallel relationship that are joined to and extend between a pair of manifolds. Air fins are also disposed between adjacent parallel tubes to transfer heat from the tubes to the air or vice-versa. Typically, the manifolds, tubes, and air fins are all made of metals having a high thermal conductivity materials, e.g. aluminum.
Recent advances in thermoplastic technology have led to the development of heat exchangers having plastic tubes and manifolds that can be adhesively joined. The new thermoplastics have an increased thermal conductivity relative to that of the traditional plastics. One example of a heat exchanger assembly employing plastic tubes with external helical fins of plastic is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,933, issued to James Gray on May 22, 1990. The '933 patent also discloses a batch (as opposed to a continuous) process of manufacturing a heat exchanger including the steps of extruding or injection molding a plurality of plastic tubes with external helical fins of plastic. The '933 patent does not delve into the use of high thermal conductivity convoluted louvered fins of metal or the method of bonding the same to the plastic tubes to form a metal-plastic hybrid heat exchanger.